Drabbles of Will You Hug Me?
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Random drabbles of the kitty cat, its owner...and some other characters not really mentioned in the actual story. rating it M to be safe. Some might contain yaoi. Add more info in chapters SanjixZoro ShanksxLuffy AcexkittyZoro
1. Cold ShanksxLuffy T

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. la la la!!!**

**This is ShanksxLuffy. ****No SanjixZoro. Yet.**

**This is another those random thoughts appearing in one's mind. It works even more sufficiantly when one is near a laptop. This The Wandering Swordsman's random minds only appear occasionally because the one's mind only owns a desktop. Desktop...sometimes works. **

**Enjoy the sweetness.**

**Rated: T**

* * *

-Cold-

It was a cold morning in the wintertime of the city where Sanji was living. In Room 205, Shanks and Luffy's apartment, there was a little problem.

Shanks woke up suddenly and sneezed. He cuddled into the blankets and shivered, "What the heck!?" Shanks pulled the covers off the bed and found his pet, Luffy, snuggling in Shanks chest. He sighed and carried Luffy in his right arm and dragged the many blankets over his shoulders to the living room.

Shanks gaped open to find that the coolers were on and the room temperature was set to 21 degrees. "What the heck?" Shanks tapped the barometer and shivered again. He quickly dropped Luffy on the couch and woke him up.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His ears perked up and he also shivered. Luffy sneezed, "G-good morning, Shanks. Why is the room this cold?"

"I have no clue. Probably the coolers broken." Shanks walked up to the air conditioner and waved a hand across the vent. He smiled, "Nice wind...need to call the mechanic." Shanks turned and saw the huge lump of blankets approach him. The pink floral blankets leaped and glomped him. "You're going to get cold Shanks."

"Thanks Luffy." Shanks lifted up a flap of blankets to see Luffy's red nosed face. He leaned in and gave him a kiss on the nose. Luffy giggled. The pup tip-toed and kissed him back in the lips. Shanks wrapped his arm around Luffy and drew him close-than usual. Luffy was happy that Shanks had low blood temperature in the morning. Shanks broke the kiss first and watched Luffy whine. He smiled, "I'll go call the mechanic first. Then, let's go ask if we can stay at Sanji's room." Luffy nodded and they both crawled to the closet.

Luffy chose his favorite winter sport outfit and as the speed of sound he stripped off his pajamas and slipped it in. Shanks, who terribly despises winter, kept the pajamas and wore over a black turtle neck, two long-sleeved shirts, a violet knitted sweater, and finally a fuzzy wool jacket that reached all the way down to his toes. He covered his frozen feet with 3 thick white socks. Luffy reached into the closet and brought out scarfs-red and black-and handed both to Shanks. Shanks sighed, "Why does this happen to a normal, kind, a...little perverted man like me?" He looped around the red scarf around Luffy's neck and softly tied it into a nice knot. The dog grinned and ran out the door. Shanks flipped the scarf, slipped his feet into his sandels, and followed the puppy.

The door opened and Zoro peeked out. The cat was only wearing a forest green knitted sweater, it reached down to his knees. His usual green collar was changed into a velvet tiger patterned necklace with his nametag hugging his skin. The warmth of the heater was slowly seeping from the room and into the outdoor hallway. Zoro wagged his tail and grinned, "Good morning Luffy and Shanks. Are you going on a date?"

Shanks shook his head, "No Zoro, our air conditioner is out of control and I was wondering if you can let us stay at your house until the mechanic comes in."

"Oh, I'm sorry...Goshujin-sama told me not to let people come into our house unless he's home."

"So, is he home?"

"...I'm sorry..."

Shanks gritted his teeth. _The wonderful heaven like heated room was just a step away...if only 'Goshujin-sama' was not working. _"It's okay Zoro, don't need to be sad...Uh, thanks anyway."

Luffy hugged Shanks, "Are we going back in the bed to _snuggle up_ or are we going to take a bath together!?"

Zoro blushed and Shanks blinked, "I guess..." He turned to the cat, "See you tomorrow."

"H-hope your air conditioner gets fixed."

"Thanks."

---------

Shanks put his hands into his jacket pockets and searched for his keys. He didn't think twice-not even once-of asking his next door neighbor for a nice heated room. Luffy was hopping on the hallway rails and sang a Christmas tune. "Jingle bells Jingle Bells..." Shanks snickered._ He's so happy...silly kid..._Shanks took out the keys and unlocked the door.

When the door opened, icy cold wind welcomed them in. The dog laughed, "It's like a graveyard!!"

Shanks made a face, "Well, that's nice..." He kicked off the sandals and slipped into slippers which felt like someone splashed cold water. Luffy hugged his owner and he sparkled, "SO, what are we going to do!? Take a bath or fun stuff in ze bed!?"

Shanks raised out his arm, "First, hug." Luffy gleefully leaped into Shanks's chest and buried his face. Shanks gripped him tighter and Luffy blushed. "You're so warm..."

Luffy lightly pushed Shanks off of him and whined, "BATH BED."

Shanks put his right hand on his hip, "First...bath." Luffy cheered and ran into the bathroom. Shanks snickered and carried his feet into the bathroom.

Luffy turned the heat faucet all the way and a little for the cold. He touched the water until it was just right and pressed down the plug. As Shanks walked into the bathroom, he was surprised that Luffy was able to use the bathtub with ease. _And he takes hours washing dishes...what is Love Pets teaching these sex pets-just sex? Sheesh..._Shanks also touched the water and adjusted the temperature for a little hotter bath. Luffy glomped Shanks from behind, his bushy tail wagging. "I love you-" Shanks smiled, "Broken air cooler." He fell over.

When the jacuzzi was completely filled up, Luffy quickly stripped everything off and jumped into the water. Usually, Luffy hated baths, but if Shanks was the one who was washing his body, he would do anything. The dog yelped and scratched his chest, "It's hot!"

Shanks took off his sweater and replied, "Of course it's hot, I'm cold. You'll get used to it." Luffy swam at the edge of the jacuzzi and watched his owner slowly take off his clothes(it's hard to take off clothes with just a right hand). When he placed his hand over the pant button, Luffy squealed. his puppy ears perked even higher and the soaked tail rapidly wagged bits of water out of the bathtub. Shanks' face reddened, "God Luffy, stop looking. You're making me blush."

"Can't help it." Shanks zipped down the pants and swiftly wrapped his hip with a towel. Luffy pouted. "Shanks!"

Shanks dipped his legs in the water and yelped, 'It was a little too hot..." Luffy grabbed Shanks only arm and pulled him in the water, head first. Luffy watched Shanks submerged and gasped when he felt a strong hand grab his leg and pulled him in the water. Shanks sat up and wiped his face, "Oh my god!!! My face!! It burns!!'

Luffy poked his finger inside his ears, "Ew, I have water in my ears!!!" Luffy swam up to Shanks and hugged him, "I'm drowning!!!'  
"Baka." Shanks reached for the shampoo and ordered, "Cover your ears."

"Hey, I thought we are going to have some fun smex!!!"

Shanks blankly stared at him, "When you are 17. Cover your ears."

"Wah..." Luffy covered his ears and mouth and felt the rather cold shampoo drip into his head.

---------

Luffy skipped out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Shanks violently shivered as he stepped out of the jacuzzi and onto the freezing cold marble tile floor. He dried himself as fast as possible and wore on a white turtleneck, his favorite red vest, three long-sleeved shirts, and finally a light-green towel tied on his head like a turban. He saw his dog dash back to the bathroom all naked(his towel dropped along the way), his teeth rattling from the cold. Shanks sweatdropped, "You're crazy for running out in the living room almost naked."

"Dress me up Shanks!"

"You can do it yourself, and I kinda' like the way you look right now." Luffy ignored him and dressed in a red turtleneck and jeans.

Luffy laughed, "You look like Aladdin!"

"Aladdins do not wear turtlenecks and jeans Luffy."

Luffy's eyes sparkled, "Shanks Shanks Shanks, what are we going to do next?"

Shanks placed his hand under his chin, "We didn't eat breakfast, so we'll do that first."

"Then da bed!?" Luffy grinned showing his canine teeth.

"...let me think about it later."

Luffy hugged Shanks from behind, Shanks dragged the pet and himself into the kitchen. The kitchen was simple with white cabinets, a medium sized gas stove, a two sided sink, and had a home sweet home look. "What are you going to make Shanks?"

"Very Very hot Bibimbap with tons of kimchi and heat it up until that rock-like bowl will burn that table," Shanks glanced at the clock in the dining room wall, "Still too early for the mechanic to arrive..." He bit on the end of his sleeve and pulled it up to his shoulder. Shanks smiled at his dog, "Help me make this okay...and try not to eat it before it's done?"

Luffy stood straight and placed a hand over his forehead, "Okay, I will obey my master even in the bedroom."

"Where in the world did you learn that word from?"

"Ace."

---------

The dish was certainly spicy because Shanks added a whole average sized kimchi bottle in the pot along with toubanjan(spice paste). He took his time eating the Bibimbap and sipping his koucha time to time. Luffy ate in his usual pace, he loved food no matter what it is. Shanks checked the time again, "He said he was coming around 2 o'clock, probably some delay-"

"Shanks!"

"Huh?"

"Bed?"

"Okay okay, bed it is." Luffy cheered and danced into the bedroom. Shanks followed his afterwards.

Luffy had already made the bed and he sat on his knees, hands formally placed in front of his legs. The dog sat in the middle of the bed and watched Shanks walk in. Shanks laughed at the sight. "Are you seducing me Luffy?"

"Yeah...or I think that's what I'm doing." Shanks sat on the bed and pulled Luffy under him. The dog opened his mouth and invited Shanks tongue to devour his mouth. Luffy's slender hands slithered into Shanks' red hair and pulled him closer. The taste of Luffy and breakfast was intoxicating him-he wanted Luffy, he wanted more. Shanks suddenly broke the kiss and embraced Luffy in his arm and chest. Luffy panted, "Why'd you stop Shanks?" The dog watched Shanks grab the blankets with his teeth and tucked themselves in. "Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry I put my hand where I wasn't supposed to be at..."

"Cold."

"_He?"_

Shanks buried his face into Luffy's hair, "I'm cold. Keep me warm Luffy."

"O...okay." Luffy smiled and wrapped his legs around Shanks waist and closed his eyes. He liked Shanks' kisses, they were soft and affectionate. He couldn't compare it to the other petshop keeper he had before. He can't wait until he was older.

Few hours later, the mechanic finally arrived. He used the secret key Shanks told him to find and walked into the room. He fixed the air conditioner with ease and adjusted the temperature to 75 degrees. The mechanic found Shanks still in the bedroom. He watched the couple snoring away and he smirked, "Owner Shanks finally found someone to cuddle up with." Warmth was finally blooming into the room when the mechanic walked into the living room. He pulled out a scrap of paper and wrote, "It's just $23 dollars for the repair Owner Shanks. Pay it over at my house, you know where I live. Beckman." He walked to the temperature and lowered it back to 21 degrees, just so Shanks snuggle with his pet longer.

* * *

**THE END**

**This is my first ShanksxLuffy. **

**Read first, review back**


	2. Shaving ShanksxLuffy T

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Another ShanksxLuffy. It's for the Shanks and Luffy fans. **

**ShanksxLuffy**

**Rating: T**

* * *

-Shaving-

"Ow! ...O-ow!!! It hurts!"

"S-sorry Luffy..." Shanks rubbed his chin. His red mustache wasn't shaved in a long time so it grew few inches in a month.

Luffy cried, "Shanks, I can't kiss you!!!"

"I'll go shave it..." Shanks let go of Luffy and crawled out of bed. Luffy followed and jumped onto Shanks's back

They walked to the bathroom still in their pajamas. Shanks handed Luffy his clothes and watched Luffy change. The slender hands working on the buttons, and slowly taking it off on purpose is such an adorable scene. Luffy hugged his bare chest and grinned, "You perv!"

"You're too cute Luffy." Shanks picked up a can of shaving cream and bid Luffy to come. Luffy finished changing into short sleeved shirt and a pair of striped pants and took the can. The dog sprayed a puff of cream onto Shanks hand and watched him smear it all over his lower face area. Luffy blushed, Shanks laughed, "You're funny."

Shanks washed his hand and got out the razor from the mirror cabinet. Using his right hand, he first shaved the left side of his face. "Shaving was such an easy job before..." he mumbled. Luffy asked, "Hey Shanks, when do I get a mustache?"

"Why do you want a mustache?"

"It looks cool."

"Hn..." Shanks was working below the chin and working his way to the right side of his face. He glanced at Luffy, glanced at the razor, and glanced back at Luffy again. He tilted his head to the side, "Do you want to try?" Luffy nodded and Shanks handed the dog the razor.

Luffy gulped and cautiously placed the razor on Shanks cheek. Shanks smiled, "Luffy, you need to get closer." He grasped Luffy's hip and pulled him into his chest. Luffy felt his cheeks burn up. The dog slowly moved the razor down, leaving a nice, non-hairy skin. Luffy suddenly gasped and Shanks felt it too. A slight sting on the cheek and a warm liquid trickling down his cheek. Shanks stared at the mirror. _Oh, it's not that bad..._He looked down at Luffy. The dog's ears and his bushy tail lowered and he looked as if he was going to cry, "I...I'm sorry!"

Shanks patted Luffy on the head, "Oh, don't feel guilty. It's just a little cut. It'll heal." He took the razor from Luffy and finished the rest. Shanks washed his face with warm water and admired himself_. I look nice_. The cut stared to bleed again. He raised his thumb, but Luffy stopped him. Luffy pulled him to meet his height and leaned to his cheek.

With his tongue, Luffy touched his cheek and slowly licked it off. Shanks blushed even after Luffy stopped cleaning the blood off. Luffy smacked his lips, "You taste good."

"You're good for a beginner." Shanks kissed the pup on the cheek. "I should cut myself on purpose next time..."

"Really?" Luffy sparkled. Shanks slightly nodded and Luffy gave him a kiss in the lips. The pet eyes sparkled, "It doesn't hurt anymore!" Luffy kissed him in the lips three more times and blushed, "I-I'll learn how to shave so I can kiss you all I want!"

Shanks picked Luffy up and nudged noses. "You're so adorable."

**

* * *

THE END**

**Read first, review now**


End file.
